Iris
by dairiku13
Summary: SONGFIC.Riku is an immortal who fell in love with the human Risa.She gives up her immortality despite the 'consequences' just to be with Risa,but the time is limited.Will she get Risa to love her back?Riku-Risa,T for safety.R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN DN ANGEL.

**A/N:** my second songfic and my first time to write a shojo-ai. Again, this is BASED FROM A TRUE STORY (IDK why I like doing that, I just love it. XD) well, enjoy! I also apologize if the characters seem a bit OC, but that how it works in real life, so kindly deal with it. BTW, this fic is dedicated 'as a joke' to my friend, dark prince-lyk-white emerald. And please forgive me if you spot typing errors, our keyboard is kinda malfunctioning, and if the flow of events is somewhat fuzzy, it's my first time writing with this type of writing format. But congratulations to me, this is the longest stuff I've written so far! Yeehee (throws confetti)!!

sneedle – first of all, thanks for reviewing to my other fics, but it would make me feel much better if you reviewed all of my works. I kinda changed my writing format a bit here. Does it work now?

--

_**Iris**_

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you,**_

_**  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.**_

_**  
You're the closest heaven that I'll ever be, **_

_**  
And I don't want to go home right now.**_

She sighed deeply as she laid eyes to her "ebony jewel", Harada Risa, from nearby. The more she stares at her, the more she felt that something, or _someone,_ is stalking her, and it disturbs her A LOT. One day, when the leading lady was at school, our protagonist, Riku, tried to hug her but failed. "I forgot, the ningen can't feel us…" then she frowned in frustration. _But she was wrong._ Risa did feel something, which caused her to squeal "AH!!PERVERT!!" all students at the assembly area started to stare at her. She was really embarrassed by that incident. "What was that?" she thought. When Riku saw that, she giggled. "Wow, she felt my embrace…" then she remembered what the old spirit sage said. "When a human feels a spirit's touch, then that means their kismet are linked." After the statement flashed into her thoughts, she felt a feeling that normal spirits do not feel; the heartbeat. "Wh-what is this?" she was so confused and panicking so she went to the spirit sage to ask. "Daiki-sama! I need your wisdom! Something in my chest is moving very fast! What should I do?" "That is trouble, my dear lass." The oracle started. "That just means you're in love with a human." The said girl blushed. "I'm afraid that it is strictly forbidden for us spirits to feel anything. She must be removed at once." The old man continued. "Please don't! I beg of you! I will do anything just to make her live! What would an eternal life mean if I won't see her anymore?" The young girl pleaded. "Good heavens child! Have you lost your mind?" the old man exclaimed. "You're telling me that you are willing to forfeit your immortality just for that girl?" it took a while for Riku to muster up all her courage just to make a reply. "But that girl made my dull life colorful! Just to see her laugh and smile eases me…oh, and her dazzling eyes and long jet-black hair…" her thoughts were starting to drift off when Daiki's shout returned her consciousness. "My goodness! Enough of this! Do what you want, but I must warn you of the consequences…" Riku was a bit enlightened with this. "Honto ni desuka? Domo arigato gozaimasu, Daiki-sama!"

"Are you sure about this Riku?" her close friend, Daisuke, asked. "Yeah. Very sure." Riku replied. "But, if you trade your immortality for the life there on earth, you'll—" Daisuke wasn't even able to finish his sentence when his friend cut in. "I'm fully aware of what I'm doing." Daisuke wasn't planning to give up that easily. "But life as an immortal is way better than being a mere human! There you have to work, study, and everything. You'll get um…what's that word again? Oh, "wrinkles". Imagine those disgusting folds all over your face, isn't it gross?" Riku just smiled ""Daisuke, you and I both know that it won't happen." Daisuke frowned. "You got me there. Guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind huh?" Riku hugged her friend. "I'm certain of my decision. Don't worry, you'll always be my friend." The boy tightened the hug. "You take care out of there, alright?" he released her, and gave a pat to her head. "Be sure to make the most out of it, ok?" she returned a pat on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I will." She then proceeded to the Fall of Fate, the gateway of the two worlds, and jumped and fell unconscious.

_**  
And all I can taste is this moment, **_

_**  
And all I can breathe is your life, **_

_**  
And sooner or later it's over, **_

_**  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.**_

"Ugh…" she moaned. "Aww…my head hurts…" she paused for a while because of confusion and of shock. "I can feel?" she thought to herself. "That means I'm a human now!" she was so overjoyed that she jumped in excitement. "I'm a human! Yes, at last, I'm a human!" the people around her stared at her with contempt eyes. "Is she crazy?" the people thought. "And what's with the weird outfit?" yeah. She's still in her spirit dress, a flowing white robe. "I must find her quickly." She said to herself. "Before it's too late…"

_**  
And I don't want the world to see me, **_

_**  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**  
When everything's made to be broken, **_

_**  
I just want you to know who I am.**_

People kept looking at her because they thought she was strange. Of course she is. She was like going to a costume party, or part of the church's choir roaming around in her uniform. "I'm kinda embarrassed. Considering that everywhere I go, I hear people whispering about me." She said to herself. "I need to know where she is right away…" she continued. "Or else all the effort I exerted and all the sacrifices I have made will all be laid to waste."

After that thought, she stumbled across a young girl, and because of the impact of the bump, all of the other girl's books were scattered. "Sumimasen! Daijobu ka?" Riku quickly apologized. But instead to have an "it's okay" return, the opposite was given to her. "What on earth do you think you're doing? Do I look like I'm ok?" the girl said outrageously. "You can't just doze off in the middle of the streets!" then the girl noticed that her report was soiled. "Oh no, my report!" she exclaimed. "Look what you've done! My sensei will kill me if I have nothing to present for tomorrow!" she put the blame on the stranger she just met. "Gomen nasai, Harada Risa-san." Risa's eyes widened. "Matte, how did you know my name?" asked the confused girl. "Well, I uh…" Riku has nothing to give as a reason. "You must be stalking me, huh?" she started to accuse the unknown girl. "I-iie! It's not like that!" Riku did her best not to be accused, and she was relieved when she saw something to escape the 'clutches' of her persecutor and be free from blame. "About your name, I just saw it in your ID. And I'm not dozing of in the middle of the streets. I was just not feeling well. Can you take me to your place and let me have a rest?" Risa was shocked. "How can I be assured that you're not part of a syndicate or something?" "Do I look like a suspicious character?" Riku asked her, trying to look and sound as innocent as possible. "Yes you do." The girl replied. But seeing the poor girl, she gave in and let her stay in her apartment. "Aw alright! Fine! What's your name, by the way?" "Um, I'm Riku." "Riku what?" Riku paused for a while. She can't think of a surname. There isn't any use for surnames in the Spirit Realm! "Harada. Harada Riku is my name." "What a coincidence! Come on, let's go."

_**  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,**_

_**  
Or the moment of truth in your lies.**_

_**  
When everything feels like the movies,**_

_**  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.**_

Riku still can't believe that she's already living with the girl who made her feel the forbidden emotion for spirits, love. But as time goes by, she's starting to feel another emotion, hurt. This happens whenever she sees Risa with Takeshi, her boyfriend. _"What's this? My heart…hurts? Why? I thought love is a happy emotion? I feel pain, anguish… I don't want this feeling! I hate this feeling!"_ "Ne, Riku-chan." Risa suddenly cut in. "Doshite, Risa-san?" "Where did you come from?" "Me? Well, I came from a far away land." "Why did come here?" Riku's tone lowered as she answered. "To be with you…" Risa was startled. "What?" "Oh nothing." "Do you miss your family? When are you going back there?" "Unfortunately, the moment I left that place, I won't be able to go back." "Why?" "That's how it is. There are some things that you can't gain without losing something." "I don't understand." "Don't worry, you don't have to."

They grew closer and closer to each other, until Riku's feelings for Risa became more intimate. It all seemed true, but whenever Riku remembers that Risa is already with Takeshi, she feels that agonizing pain, which kept her suffering. But this pain is even more tormenting when she sees a smile in Risa's eyes whenever she is with Takeshi. "Nande?" Riku questioned herself. "Why am I getting hurt? Risa-san's happy, so I should be happy. But why is it like this? Maybe because…maybe because…I'm not the one who brings out that radiant glow out of her…" Riku then started to realize that her eyes were wet, and finally it flowed down continuously. Yes, she cried. The strong and tough girl was now crying. She was overrun with her mixed emotions. She wanted to stop it, but she can't. She just can't. Or rather, she doesn't want to. She just wanted something to relieve the entire burden off her chest. Even though she knew herself that this was just fake comfort, she just satisfied herself with it, because she knew that the true comfort she's been wishing for is unreachable for her.

_**And I don't want the world to see me, **_

_**  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**  
When everything's made to be broken, **_

_**  
I just want you to know who I am.**_

One day, Risa and Riku decided to go for a walk at the park. Riku clung in Risa's shoulders. "Ugh…" Riku sighed in frustration. "Daijobu ka, Riku-chan?" "Hai. It's just that it annoys me that so many people are whispering about us." "Oh, really? They are?" "What's their problem anyway?" "I don't know. I don't think there's something wrong. We're just friends after all right? And that will never change no matter what happens." After hearing that sentence, Riku felt a sudden gush of torment in her heart. _"I'm JUST a FRIEND to her…I shouldn't have expected more…"_ "What happened to you?" "Uh, nothing." "You're really awkward to be with sometimes. When we're having a topic your mind will just fly away and stuff like that then say, 'oh nothing'. Why are you like that?" Riku just smiled at her. "You won't understand anyway…"

_**And I don't want the world to see me, **_

_**  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**  
When everything's made to be broken, **_

_**  
I just want you to know who I am.**_

Daisuke then decided to visit Riku in the human world, for he has acquired information on how to get his friend back. "Ne, ne, Riku! I now know a way to release you from that curse!" "It is not a curse, Daisuke." "Fine, fine. Anyway, I'll get straight to the point. Before the designated time comes, you have to kill her. You only got a few moments, so go ahead!" Riku was shocked. "What? Are you insane?" "Look who's talking!" Daisuke ridiculed. "Fine, I admit I'm insane. But still, I won't do it!" "Why?" Daisuke was starting to get impatient. "Simple, because I love her!" Riku screamed at the top of her lungs. "Even though you know she won't love you back?" "Yes! I don't care even though she doesn't love me back. As long as she's happy, I'm happy." Her friend is getting more and more aggrieved. "Get real Riku!" a figure then emerged from behind, but they were too preoccupied that they weren't even able to notice it. "Um, Riku-chan, who are you talking to?" "Leave me be!" this statement of Riku is intended to be for Daisuke, but since Risa can't see spirits, she thought it was for her. "How dare you?!" then she ran away in anger. "Matte, Risa-san!" then she turned to him. "Look what you caused. Now she's mad at me!" then she chased her beloved human. "Well, it isn't my fault that her girl can't see me…" Daisuke said to himself, trying to remove the blame on him.

_**And I don't want the world to see me,**_

_**  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**  
When everything's made to be broken, **_

_**  
I just want you to know who I am.**_

_**  
I just want you to know who I am.**_

_**  
I just want you to know who I am.**_

_**  
I just want you to know who I am.**_

"Risa-san." Riku started to explain. "What do you want with me?!" the pertained girl replied. "You see, I'm not a human." "Boo-hoo! Funny." Risa still isn't convinced. "It's true. I'm a spirit. I came down here to be with you." "Your joke isn't funny." Risa hissed as a sign of disagreement. "This isn't a joke!" Riku tried her best to persuade Risa into listening to her. "How do you suppose I would believe you?" Risa was starting to pay attention but Riku was still a wee bit disappointed with Risa's reply. "I gave away an eternity just to be with you, even though I knew that chances were minimal that you'll love me too. But I still took the risk, because I wanted to be with you that badly." Risa started to settle down. "Okay?" then Riku continued explaining. "Love is forbidden for us spirits. And once we love, we never get over it. And if ever we surrender our immortality, the life granted to us as a human is just short." Risa was starting to get back to her old sarcastic being. "Yeah right. You'd think a couple of years is short because you're not looking forward for your end because in the first place, your lives NEVER end…" "So you what do you call a month?" Risa was getting more and more confused. "Eh?" Riku was frustrated on how Risa was acting. "Huh? That's all you're gonna say?" seeing this, Risa made her even more upset. "Heheh, that's how it is. What do you expect me to say?" she was indeed putting into good use her exceptionally magnificent skill of destroying people with her brutal striking words. "I just want you to know that I love you so much. And I just wanted you to see that I'm always here by your side. I know you're a good person, inside and out." "How can you say so?" "Because when I hugged you one time, you felt it. Our sage says that only good people can sense the presence of spirits. And he also said that if a human feels the touch of a spirit, their kismet is connected." Risa became furious of what she heard. "So it's your fault huh?!" then she hit Riku violently at her back, but she somehow managed to endure the pain. "I was humiliated in front of many people, and I was even sent to the guidance office and I was asked if I take drugs!" a bitter breeze flew past them. Riku sighed deeply. "Guess it's time…" Riku leaned closer towards Risa and started to draw their lips towards each other. Risa was so shocked that she was frozen on where she stood. Closer and closer, until…Poof! Glittering dust flew over the air, which left Risa with something in the corner of her right eye, a teardrop.


End file.
